Main:Liu Tingting
Guangdong, China |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-present |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Wang Qunce, Xu Jinglei |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Liu Tingting (Chinese: 刘婷婷, pinyin: Liú Tíngtíng, born September 6, 2000 in Guangdong) is an elite Chinese gymnast. She is the 2019 Chinese National Champion, 2018 World balance beam champion, and 2018 Asian Games uneven bars champion. Junior Career 2013-2014 Liu competed at the Chinese Nationals in 2013, winning team silver, and placing fifth on floor, sixth in the all-around, and eighth on floor. She went on to compete at the Chinese National Games in Liaoning, and placed fourth with her team. In 2014, she made her international debut at the Pacific Rim Championships, winning team and uneven bars bronze, and placing fourth in the all-around, and seventh on vault, beam, and floor. At the Chinese Nationals in the spring, she won team silver, balance beam bronze, and placed fifth on floor, sixth on bars, and ninth in the all-around. She had even more success at the Chinese Junior Nationals in June, winning all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise gold, and vault and balance beam silver. 2015 She started off the year by winning the all-around at the Eastern Qualifier for the Li-Ning Cup in April. In June, she competed at the Chinese National Championships, winning team bronze and placing fifth on floor, sixth in the all-around, and eighth on uneven bars. At the Chinese Junior Nationals later that month, she won all-around and balance beam gold, team and uneven bars silver, vault bronze, and placed fourth on floor. Senior Career 2016 Liu made her senior debut at the Chinese National Championships in May, winning balance beam silver, all-around bronze, and placing fifth on uneven bars and balance beam. She made the 2016 Chinese Olympic Team, but suffered a hand injury while training a Pak salto on the uneven bars, and withdrew from the team. She was replaced by Tan Jiaxin. 2017 In February, Liu competed at the Melbourne World Cup in Australia, winning gold on uneven bars and balance beam and bronze on floor exercise. In April, she competed at the Doha World Cup in Qatar, winning gold on balance beam and floor exercise and placing fourth on uneven bars. In May, she competed at the Chinese National Championships, winning team gold and floor exercise silver. In early September, she competed at the Chinese National Games, winning team gold, all-around silver, floor exercise bronze, and placing fourth on beam and eighth on bars. In October, she competed at her first World Championships in Montreal, Canada. Due to an injury she sustained at the Chinese National Games,injury she was relegated to only competing on balance beam. She qualified to beam finals, but only placed seventh. 2018 Liu recovered in time to compete at the Chinese National Championships in early May, winning team gold, uneven bars silver, and placing sixth on balance beam. In late August, she competed at the Asian Games in Indonesia, winning team and uneven bars gold. She was named to the Chinese team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. She helped China to a team bronze medal, which also qualified them a full team to the 2020 Olympics, and additionally won gold in the balance beam final. 2019 Liu started off her season at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning balance beam gold, team and all-around silver, and placing fourth on the uneven bars. In May, she competed at the Chinese National Championships, winning team, all-around, and uneven bars gold, floor exercise bronze, and placing fourth on balance beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. China qualified second into the team final, but falls dropped them down to fourth place, just outside the medals. Since Liu had some of those falls, she withdrew from the all-around and was replaced by her teammate Tang Xijing, who won silver. She did still compete in the uneven bars final, where she finished seventh, and the balance beam final, where she won silver. Medal Count Floor Music 2012-2013 - "Storm and Fire" by Yuki Kajiura 2014 - "Vivaldi Istanbul'da" by Can Atilla　 2016 - "Violet Sauce" by Namie Amuro 2017 - "Vivaldi's Hip-hop - Suzka" by Suzka References